chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay:The Sigma Wars - Arc I, Batch I
This is the first batch of episodes within the mass Roleplay, The Sigma Wars. This batch will focus on the initial stages of the war. Roleplay Episode I Colonel: -in General's office- I believe this is the time we send a few words of encouragement to the soldiers. Now that we have gotten ourselves back on the board, we can tell them where we go from here. General: Yes, I believe this is our first step to at least defeating The Maverick Army.... Colonel: Indeed, a boost to morale would give us the push we need to start pushing the Maverick Army back. General: (nods) Colonel: Let us send a universal broadcast, I'm sure it would also serve morale well to know that the enemy has essentially been already crippled. General: Absolutely.... -Later, aboard the Air Force flagship, the Pegasus...- Skiver: -reads a notification from command, then activates the PA system- Attention, airmen, attention. In a few minutes, there will be a broadcast from command regarding our next steps, and also, they would like to extend a few words of encouragement. That is all. Skiver out. -Arcee, Skyshadow, Eaglyde, and several others were sitting in the mess hall- America Eaglyde: This sure is quite the nice ship. Never had quite the time to relax as well when I was a Maverick. Skyshadow: Well, rest is important. The more tired you are the more likely you'll make a mistake. We try to avoid that. America Eaglyde: No wonder Starscream's such a screw-up. (laughs) Arcee: Huh.... Skyshadow: -frantically whipsers to Eaglyde- Don't say his name so loudly here... Some of the older members are quite...familiar...with him... Especially the Commander... America Eaglyde: Really now? (sees the Aerialbots glaring at her) Skyshadow: -sweatdrops, noticing the glaring Aerialbots, and continues in a hushed voice- Let's just say he's a bigger screw-up than you may know him to be... Air Raid: Hey Silverbolt, can we really trust her? She's too naive to be trusted and she's a Mav! Silverbolt: She is quite innocent and unknowing of her surroundings, but her power and knowledge of the Mavericks is very useful. I gave Blackarachnia a chance, and I feel that we should give Eaglyde the same. Air Raid: Tch! You never change! Silverbolt: Don't worry. (looks at Arcee, who is secretly glaring at Eaglyde) If things go ary, we have Arcee..... Nightscream: Guess Skyshadow's in your crosshairs too, huh? Arcee: Tch. We have no reason to trust this girl. She's just a glorified fangirl that couldn't handle being a high commander America Eaglyde: Excuse me?! Jetstorm: Oooh, I smell a catfight! Silverbolt: Arcee's quite jumping the shark here.... Skyshadow: WAH! A-Arcee! (Oh Chaos, why does this have to start up now ''of all times?!) Nightscream: Pfft, and you could, Arcee? It's because the class clown forced a premature promotion on her. Admit it, anyone, even she, could do better than him. Arcee: Exactly, but that isn't saying much! She just tried to do well just to be ahead! America Eaglyde: Oh nice to meet ya Kettle, my name is Pot. Don't call me Black! Arcee: And just what does ''that mean, brat?! America Eaglyde: I'm no fangirl, but unlike you, I didn't have to sexualize my commander just to be here! Star Man: Uh oh! Arcee: Are you doubting my actual skill and experience kid?! America Eaglyde: No, I just happened to find out that the best way to get ahead is to give head! Arcee: THAT'S IT!! (the girls charge at each other and engage in a comedic catfight) Jetfire: (growls) Shoulda known this would happen! (about to step in) Skyshadow: -frantically trying to talk the girls out of fighting, but to no avail, too nervous to hurt either of them- Nightscream: -sighs- My turn. -shouts with his sonic amplification- WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING BEFORE YOU FIND YOURSELVES NUDE IN FRONT OF FIFTEEN GUYS?! (everyone goes shocked and silent as both girls get off one another and step far away from each other) Jetfire: Not how I would've handled it, but it stopped them. Nightscream: Sometimes the thought of self-inflicted humiliation is enough. Skyshadow: -sighs in relief- Thanks man, you're a bro. America Eaglyde: (cuddles with Skyshadow) Arcee: (glares at her) Silverbolt: The Colonel is about to make his address. Skyshadow: -holds Eaglyde- -the PA makes a unique whistle noise- Arcee:...... Colonel: -voice comes in over the PA- Attention, Repliforce soldiers, this is the Colonel speaking. I shall cut to the chase. I would like to congradulate you all on coming as far as we have, repelling Sigma's forces from the brink of destruction. You have all done very well in this regard. I must also give my special thanks to the Maverick Hunters, who have chosen to fight alongside us after their own betrayed them and their friends killed in Sigma's name. Now, I shall inform you on what we are to do from here on out. This war is twofold, one to defeat the enemy, obviously, but the second part is to rescue any and all beings caught up in the crossfire. Rescue operations are already on the way in areas under our control, and as we take back the planet from Sigma, we will expand to those areas as well. I know this must be difficult for some of you, some of your friends might have betrayed you for Sigma, or perhaps some Mavericks have crossed over, and you have serious trust issues with them. That is understandable, the Hunters know your pain. If it is of any comfort, should some of them betray us, we do have a traitor policy, but they need to be given a chance. Consider Commander Zero, the new leader of the Maverick Hunters, who has put in place a new directive on handling Mavericks. Some may not even be aware what they're doing is wrong, that they are being lied to. So we need to have some grace for them, because after all, we are not Sigma. Now, the last thing I must touch upon is a recent development. It should please you all that the enemy has been crippled. We have learned that the enemy used the Orbital Elevator to dispense their multitude of troops onto the planet. That Orbital Elevator has now been destroyed, so the enemy has a very limited amount of soldiers available to them. This is our opportunity to press forward as hard and as fast as possible, taking down as many of their drones as possible. Your Commanders will relay you more relevent orders. This is the official declaration of war. We are now at war, soldiers. We declare that today, we choose to coexist with the indigenous Mobians, unlike the Mavericks who seek total control paying no heed to such things. Today, is the start of an ideological war, and whoever wins it will decide what Reploids are going to become, and I do hope, that we will be the ones to make that decision. That is all, soldiers. Let's win this! Colonel out. -end- (all the Repliforce soldiers across cheer and nod) -At Repliforce HQ...- Reisa: Isn't he dreamy? Mattrex: Uhh... What are you talking about, soldier? Reisa: The Colonel, of course! Mattrex: I know that much... Are you infatuated with the Colonel? Reisa: (blushes) M-maybe! Mattrex: Hmm... If even the Cloud Prince could get himself involved I'd say I'm not surprised... Reisa: (blushing) -they see Colonel turning a corner and start in their direction- Mattrex: And here's the man of the hour... Reisa: (hearts in eyes) Colonel: Morning soldiers. Like the address? Mattrex: I believe it was wha-- Reisa: Yes, Colonel sir! (holds his hand) Colonel: -looks down at her hand- Umm... Mattrex: (Dang... Women and their urges... Maybe this'll make her come back to her senses.) -clears his throat loudly- Reisa: Huh? (blushes and walks away) M-my apologies, Colonel.... Colonel: -waves his hand dismissively, signalling to not worry about it- Commander, you were saying? Mattrex: I was saying that I believe it is what the troops needed. Colonel: I figured as much. Didn't you have some concerns for me with regards to our tanks? Mattrex: Yes sir. The damage report is not friendly for our tanks and fighters. Skiver's handling the fighters as we speak. Colonel: Are the reports on my desk? Mattrex: Yes sir. Colonel: Then we shall continue our discussion there. Reisa: (staring at Colonel) (Wow...ever since saving me from that thug group, Colonel becomes more charming by each day.....but this war has made him too focused. I just wished I could--) Colonel: -notices her staring at him- Is there a problem, soldier? Reisa: Huh?! N-No hon--I mean sir!! Colonel: -raises an eyebrow, then sighs- Come, Mattrex, let's continue our discussion. -walks off with Mattrex- Reisa: (sighs) -in Colonel's office- Mattrex: -explaining the situation to Colonel- I must draw attention to the extremely high losses of fighters and tanks on our side in comparison to theirs. This is appears to be a relatively large issue. Colonel: Hmm, so the Moth Interceptors and the Golem Defense tanks are not adequate? They didn't seem to be that weak in trials. Mattrex: They're not adequate for this situation. Commander Skiver is working on prototypes for a new breed of fighters based upon what we got from downed Sigma fighters. Colonel: And I'm assuming that Slash Beast pawned off the issue of the tanks to you? Mattrex: -sighs, exasperatedly- Yes sir. Colonel: Then talk to me about the performance of the tanks. What do we need? Mattrex: The main problem with the Golems against the Sigma tanks are that the Golems, while able to take punishment, can't deal the raw damage in return to take full advantage of it. Colonel: So more firepower is the problem? Mattrex: Not just more firepower. We need to construct a force that can both go on an assault as well as mount a defense. Colonel: I see. Draft some designs for me. I know how much you liked designing the Golem, so I'll allow you to continue the Golem program. While in the process of developing a new tank, I'll give the go-ahead to add some improvements to the current Golem. Mattrex: Understood sir. Will that be all? Colonel: Have you contacted Skiver about the prototypes since he spoke to you about them? Mattrex: Actually, he has. He's drafting a new series, the Talon aircraft. He plans to have two prototypes made and sent to the Hunters for trials. Colonel: The Hunters? Mattrex: My suspicion is that since Skiver gave the Hunters the newest ship of the line, he thinks that he'll gain valuable data from having the Hunters use the machines he drafts. Colonel: I might want to contact him about that. Mattrex: Is something wrong with it? Colonel: The only thing that's wrong with it is that he's the only one doing this. -Later, aboard the Pegasus- Arcee: (walking down a hallway)...... Skyshadow: -running up to her- Arcee! Arcee: (looks at him) Skyshadow: -sighs- What's up with you? I get that you don't trust her, but a fight? Right in front of everyone except the Commander? Arcee: Sorry....I guess she made me snap. Skyshadow: Please try and be more respectful at least... The Colonel even pretty much said to give her a chance. Besides... I froze up when you two went at it...helpless because I don't want to hurt either of you... Arcee: (sighs) You know it's hard to trust anyone.... Skyshadow: I'm sure many have a hard time trusting you, especially those in Dragoon's unit. But mistrust is not what we need, that's what the enemy wants. Arcee: But what if Double....wasn't the only spy....? Skyshadow: -hardens his gaze- Can you trust the Colonel? He did touch on exactly that in his address. Arcee: Of course-- Skyshadow: Then trust the Colonel to deal with any spies like Double. After all, he was the one who flushed him out. Arcee: Yes, but still-- (suddenly the ship is attacked) Skiver: -on PA- We have encountered an enemy scouting force, fighters sortie and eliminate them. Specials on standby. Skyshadow: We should get to the launch bay. In case this escalates. Standard protocol. Arcee: Roger. -Elsewhere, within a somewhat worn-down barracks...- Sandstorm: -using a steel gurdurr as a punching bag, obviously quite angry- Wheeljack: Yeah, I hate it too.... Sandstorm: Stupid Maverick puppy! -nearly makes the gurdurr bend over on itself- Wheeljack: Letting Mavs live is just not pur thing. They never change, they're just using us to get what they want, but the big brass still wants to treat 'em like happy people? Sandstorm: -pants- I heard that the idea came from that Hunter ace... The one none of us want to see in a dark alley... Wheeljack: Tch! Sandstorm: Donno man. Speaks a lot since the Mavs throw mindless drones at as and call them "soldiers". What a damn insult... Wheeljack: And a real bore. Sandstorm: Makes you wonder though... What's going on over there? Maybe the brass are onto something. The Colonel did have one point... Wheeljack: And what's that? Sandstorm: We're not Sigma. Let's not act like him. Wheeljack: Right..... Sandstorm: Yeah, I don't like their talk either, but if we look like Sigma then why are we even fighting? Wheeljack: Good point. Sandstorm: -bashes gurdurr again, twisting it further- Hah... I feel better now. Wheeljack: Hey, I got a better idea.....what say after this dumb killin' spree, we have Springer start our own Repliforce? Sandstorm: That warhorse? Nah, I think we're good here as is. We can't just leave our boys outside high and dry, even the flyboys. Wheeljack: I mean we start our own group. A Wreckin' group like that Sandstorm: Oh, that. Like that freezer dude? Wheeljack: No! Nothing like that guy! He's just a wuss! Sandstorm: ...Huh? Are we talking about the same guy? Springer: (walks in) Giotta agree....Freeze Man's as emotional as X and as full-of-hiumself as Vile. Sandstorm: Not the way I heard things. I heard that he isn't that emotional at all, in fact, I heard the exact opposite. He does have a borderline Maverick in his ranks, though...and that guy isn't exactly buddy-buddy with anybody. Wheeljack: Tch, still a total show off. Point is we can have our own squad to outclass him and his bitches in every aspect. Sandstorm: Eh, I'm down. Wheeljack: Heh. What do we call ourselves? Sandstorm: Something that has to do with smashin' stuff. Hey, we could probably get the Commander to sign off on this. Wheeljack: Tch, whatev! Sandstorm: 'Ey, just because none of you bother to wreak stuff with him doesn't meant you can just put him off like he's some brass lapdog! Wheeljack: Wreck huh.... Springer: I like it...we'll call ourselves the Wreckers! Sandstorm: -freezes, realizing what he just said- ...Yeah, let's do it! Springer: But for now, we got Maverick incomings! Battle Stations! -Meanwhile, outside the Pegasus, the special units have been launched and in combat with a small Sigma assault fleet- Skyshadow: Hmph! -dashes right through a Sigma airtrooper, and winces afterwards- Well, this escalated quickly... Starscream: (blasts him from behind) You have no idea, fool! Skyshadow: NGH! Starscream?! Starscream: You made the mistake of starting a losing war, Skyshadow! Skyshadow: Oh really? From what I've heard, the one who made that mistake was you!! Starscream: Perhaps, but I never side myself with losers. Losers who are blind to my natural abilities! Skyshadow: Whatever "natrual ability" you had, you've wasted it! Starscream: Is that so? Skyshadow: On that weak processor of yours! Yes, it is so! Starscream: Think what you want, but your comrades are the real monsters.... Skyshadow: Because they couldn't "appreciate your ability"? Boohoo, I'm tearing up already. Starscream: This has nothing to do with jealousy! Before you joined Repliforce, my own unit were the greatest squadron ever. But then our own unit betrayed us; they left me and my brothers into an open battle with Mavericks and then tried to destroy us, blaming us for being Mavericks! Skyshadow: Says the bonafide liar. Apparently, you did something that brought the Commander so much shame that he refuses to take on new apprintices! Starscream: I did nothing of the sorts! Just ask Jetfire! Skyshadow: You are a touchy subject with the older members, probably for a reason. Jetfire: (arrives) I was afraid he would tell you. Skyshadow: LieuComm! Jetfire:....What he says is true. Starscream's unit was Maverick, and they made it very convincing to everyone to cover their tracks. Skyshadow: ...Huh? Could you please elaborate, sir? Jetfire: Some of our own were deliberatly fixing the system to ensure they were always a step ahead of the good and hard working soldiers and during an aerial battle, they presented falsefied evidence to Commander Skiver that showed Starscream was Maverick, so he ordered them to shoot at him. Starscream: Jetfire knew of this, but was a total coward back then. He was afraid of losing his job and being branded a Maverick or worse...hunted down by the Anti-Reploid extremist groups of Mobians! So he kept his mouth shut, turned his back on me! Skyshadow: ...Then why are you serving a detonationist dictator? Starscream: I lost everything thanks to that incompetent fool right there! I had nothing more to lose and everything to gain! Besides, vengeance is way better than looking after a dumb blonde tramp like Alia! Skyshadow: ...From the way I see it, vengeance has made you incompetent. Starscream: I've had enough of this stupid expositional game! Skywarp, Starhawk! Attack! (Skywarp and Windy Starhawk attack from behind) Jetfire: (dodges Skywarp's attack but is hit by Starhawk) Skyshadow: LieuComm! -shadow dashes Jetfire's two assailants, bashing them around- Windy Starhawk: (counter-attacking) Skyshadow: -evading and retaliating- Windy Starhawk: (uses an Aerial Ace to slash, with a Chaosblade) Skyshadow: Wha--?! -is nearly skewered by the attack- GAAH!! Windy Starhawk: (slashing continuously) Skyshadow: -shadow dashes to finally break away from the assault, wincing from the repeated strikes- (Ngh...a blade really does augment your abilities...) Jetfire: That Predacon's a monster! Skyshadow: No kidding... -winces again- Ngh... Windy Starhawk: (releases Air Slash attacks at them) Jetfire: Incoming! Skyshadow: Here goes nothing...! -shadow dashes underneath it and thrashes Windy Starhawk, then puts distance between him and her, panting- Windy Starhawk: Huh?! How'd you do that?! Skyshadow: -panting- My ability...tends to be faster...than most projectile attacks.. Windy Starhawk: Really? Is it faster than my AERIAL ACE!! (charges at ultra speed) Skyshadow: -braces for impact- (I can't dodge this...!!) -suddenly, Starhawk's attack was deflected by another Chaosblade wielder- Skyshadow: Huh...? Commander! Windy Starhawk: Uh oh... Skiver: Let me show you how you really use a blade. -engages Starhawk with speed and grace- Windy Starhawk: (counters) Skiver: -evades quickly and and makes a near-invisible spinning cut, slicing through her defense- Starscream: (growls) Skiver: -slashes at Starhawk's wing, disabling her, while glaring at Starscream- Starscream: You sniveling little....! Skiver: -stares stoically- You're projecting your own insecurities, as usual. Stasrscream: (growls) Skiver: Now, what are you going to do? Lash out in a fit of rage or run away like a coward? Both are like what you have become. Jetfire:........ Skiver: -stanced ready,poised- Well? Starscream: You have taken everything from me....but you will not steal my pride! (blasts him several times) Skiver: -deflects with ease- You threw everything away, even that sense of justice you once had. Starscream: You're the one that hunted me down for something I never even did! Skiver: As if your word has any merit at this point. Starscream: At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one responsible for my "accident"! Seekers, attack! (the Seekers appear out of nowhere and attack) Skiver: -whirls around with blade, slashing at them- Predictable. Skywarp: (blocks with Chaosblade) Skiver: -performs a Spiral Uppercut, smashing Skywarp's gut- Skywarp: GAAH!! Skiver: -drops into a guard position- Alright Thundercracker, show yourself. Thundercracker: (appears and slashes) Skiver: -defends and shunts him aside- Thudercracker: (blasts him) Skiver: -redirects the bolts back to him- Thundercracker: (sidesteps and the blast ends up hitting Arcee) Arcee: AAAHH!!! Skiver: Cheap move. -bursts past him with an accompanying slash- Thudercracker: NGH!! America Eaglyde: (arrives) Commander! You just struck Arcee! (charges) Skyshadow: It wasn't...ngh...his fault... America Eaglyde: (doesn't hear him) HAAAH!! Starscream: (blasts her from behind) America Eaglyde: AAAH!! Starscream: (laughs) This should serve you right, traitor! Skiver: -slashes him from behind- Look who's talking Starscream: AAHH!! And you have the nerve to call me a coward! Skiver: You need to reboot your dictionary. Starscream: Time to retreat! (the Mavericks retreat) Skiver: Retrieve the wounded, and bring them to the infirmary! -flies over to Arcee- Skyshadow: Wow... Arcee: Ugh,..... Skiver: I'm sorry, stray fire... Arcee: I....I know..... America Eaglyde: (groans) Skyshadow: -grunts in pain- America Eaglyude: Skyshadow....why did he...? Nightscream: -flies over to him and carries him back to the Pegasus- Skiver: -takes Arcee back to the Pegasus- -Later, in the infirmary...- Arcee: Ugh....that smarts.....those Preds are the real deal alright.... Skyshadow: -having more extensive repairs done on him- Nnnnrrrrgh... America Eaglyde: OUCH!! That hurts... Skiver: Status report, medic. Ratchet: They'll make it, but they sustained critical damage. It'll be a few days before they can fight, let alone fly. Skiver: That is troubling... Keep me posted, medic. Ratchet: Will do America Eaglyde: (glares at Skiver) Skiver: Something wrong, soldier? Skyshadow: Ngh... America Eaglyde; You shot on Arcee! Skiver: I did not. I deflected a shot from Thundercracker who evaded. It's a case of stray fire, you should be well aware of the concept. America Eaglyde: That didn't seem that way to me! Skyshadow: -grunts weakly- The Commander's telling the truth... Arcee: Guess coincidences aren't something understandable to Mavericks America Eaglyde: I'm sorry, are you implying it's my fault for it? Arcee: No, but I'm considering it. America Eaglyde: Well if you stayed out of the way, the Commander wouldn't be in this mess! And I don't mean your jeans either! Arcee: What was that?! America Eaglyde: You heard me! (both girls grow and bicker at each other) Skiver: -shouts at both of them- ENOUGH! Arcee and Eaglyde: (stop and look at him) Skiver: This is war, not a playground. You're soldiers, not children. Drop your petty drama. Now. America Eaglyde: Y-yes sir! Arcee: Understood... Jetstorm: Can I blast them if they get into another catfight? No pun intended? Silverbolt: If it's necessary.... Skiver: It won't be, because they won't be fighting anymore. Am I right? Skyshadow: Ngh... Skiver: I'm sure Skyshadow would appreciate it. Air Raid: I doubt they'll stop fighting. If anything, they just cooled off. Ratchet: Not to rub more salt into our wounds, but reports are coming in that Predacons are injuring and killing other soldiers in all units. Wing Saber: Sigma went for the Hail Mary and it's paying off. If we don't do something fast, we're all slagged! Skiver: -sighs- We'll hold out. The Colonel will probably come up with a plan of action soon to deal with the threat. I'll be in my office. Keep me posted. -leaves- Skyshadow: -sighs- Arcee:.... Skyshadow: Man... He was cool with that sword thing and all... America Eaglyde: You want one too? Skyshadow: ...Maybe. Episode II 6:19 P.M. - STATION SQUARE Reisa: (walking around a war-torn sector, feared by Mobians) How could this have happened? Mattrex: -groans, rubbing head in disdain- Reisa: Sigma.....I cannot forgive him for this. We're now monsters to these people. Mattrex: -grumbles- Honestly, they have viewed us that way since the rebellion. Reisa: Yeah, but now it's worse. They don't trust us....period. By the way, why did you even come to help me? Mattrex: Right place, right time. Had to blow off steam from dealing with Walrus' antics. Reisa: What'd he do this time? Mattrex: That frozen processor of his does NOT compute the meaning of CONSTRUCTIVE criticism... -growls at the memory- Reisa: Sorry I asked.... ???: Oh it's fine! Because now you two die! (Mavericks ambush and attack them) Reisa: Scrap! Mattrex: -attacks them in return with powerful blasts of fire- Reisa: (attacks with her martial arts abilities) HAAH! Mattrex: -chucks some aside- GRAAHH! -roars at the rest- Mavericks: AAAHH!!! (defeated) (Silver Sharkly walks out) Silver Sharkly: Okay, what the hell? Who's up crammin' mah style and thrashing mah gig yo? Mattrex: Hm? Who the tusk are you? Silver Sharkly: Silver Sharkly's mah name, and killin' as DJ is mah game! Reisa: Where in the hell does Sigma find these clowns? Silver Sharkly: Yo yo yo, biatch! I was wonderin' where Colonel finds dem hookers! Reisa: Excuse me?! Silver Sharkly: Look at ya, just strutting dat ass and cleavage around for everyone, like you want some! Reisa: That...that isn't true! Silver Sharkly: Sorry, can ya speak up? I have hard time hearin' things over some Bedrock Bullshit! Reisa: What was that?! Mattrex: I think that requires some more "style-cramping". -roars again- Silver Sharkly: Aww, man. And you were pretty cute too! Reisa: (mutters) And pretty lecherous too..... Mattrex: You don't realize who you're dealing with, do you? Silver Sharkly: I do. I am the Army's self-appointed Social Media Supervisor after all! Mattrex: ...Come again? Social media? Silver Sharkly: Yeah. Twitter? Spacebook? Tumblr? MySpace? Reisa: Wait, people still use MySpace? Silver Sharkly: You'd be surprised. Mattrex: -mutters- Just when things couldn't get any worse... Silver Sharkly: You really need to keep quiet sometimes. (snaps fingers and an army of Reploids and Mechaniloids appear, most of whom appear to be hypnotized) Mattrex: Tch! (This is bad...) -puts a hand on his hip, secretly tapping a button on his belt- Sigma just loves to play dirty, doesn't he? -shrugs and groans- This is gonna be a drag... Silver Sharkly: Get 'em, my Pups! (all her followers engage them both, with Reisa using her martial arts to try to counter) Mattrex: -roars at his assailents, temporarily stunning them- Pups: Ugh! Reisa: (shoots some of them) ???: HAH!! Reisa: (whipped from behind) Duetine Ampinom: HAH! All in the tails! (poses, allowing Mattrex to get a shot at her....assets) Mattrex: -blasts her with a powerful flamethrower right to her chest- HMPH! This is why girls like you don't fight in war! Duetine Ampinom: EEK!! Hot....You...YOU PERVERT!!! (spinkicks Mattrex in the face) Mattrex: -ducks- You painted the targets. -blasts her again, this time on her butt and others- Duetine Ampinom: (glares at him) You are so revolting!! (uses Double Hit attack and various other close-combat attacks in a fury) Reisa: Ugh....can't say he didn't have it coming to him. Mattrex: -gets into a guard position and takes the attacks, then stuns her with a powerful roar- Duetine Ampinom: AAH!! Sultrie Playbunny: (struts in) Aww, how cute. Ampinom dominated by a stud. Duetine Ampinom: Sh-shut up! (blush) Mattrex: -smirks- She left herself open... -suddenly, Sharkly finds a blue Chaosblade across her neck- Silver Sharkly: Uh?! Mattrex: Colonel! Colonel: How about you let these "pups" go before your flying head does it for you? Sultrie Playbunny: Ooh, The Colonel of Repliforce. He's hotter in person. Reisa: Yeah......wait, what?! Mattrex: Uh...did I just walk in on a very bad shoujo romance comedy? Reisa: Mattrex....not. Now! Sultrie Playbunny: (struts to the Colonel) So you're Colonel, huh? Silver Sharkly: Oh boy...this just turned into the worst hentai series ever. And that ain't cool, yo! Mattrex: It's not because there aren't any tentacles, little Maverick... Colonel: -does not appear amused by the situation- Sultrie Playbunny: Aww, playing hard to get? (wraps her arms around his neck, behind him) Reisa: (about to attack, in angered jealousy) Silver Sharkly: Yyyyeah, I'm just gonna walk over here till it's safe to come out. (sneaks out, nervously) Colonel: -unaffected by the sexual temptation, deactivates blade and puts it away- I'm having trouble taking these Mavericks seriously, Mattrex. Mattrex: So am I, Colonel... Sultrie Playbunny: Oh....it's gonna be like that eh? (uses an Attract ability) Colonel: ...You know those abilities only work on weak-minded opponents, don't you? Sultrie Playbunny: Not mine, sweetie. Colonel: Uh-huh, sure. Try that in an actual brothel. Sultrie Playbunny: (dumbfounded) Okay....Plan B! HIYAAAA!!! (performs some kick attacks) Reisa: Sharkly, you are one sick psychopath! Silver Sharkly: Actually, Imma high-functioning sociopath....with ya records! (shows some rather intrieging records about Reisa spying on Colonel and posing for him, among other things; grins) Colonel: -catches Playbunny's leg and throws her back down- You're biting off more than you can chew... Mattrex: Uh... Reisa? I think you have some explaining to do. Reisa: (blushes, looking away) Austin Colteo: (jumps in and slashes Colonel from behind) Colonel: Nnh! -whirls around and slashes at Colteo with activated blade- HAH! Austin Colteo: (parries) Colonel: Hmph... Austin Colteo: Don't you mock us, punk! Colonel: Never said I am. Just doing my job. -starts with a series of relentless power blows- Austin Colteo: (struggling to defend) Colonel: -notices Colteo struggling, and acts upon the advantage, pressing the assault- Austin Colteo: Grr...! Ilexia Celebi: (flies down to help) Colonel: -locks blades, and makes a quick flourish to to whip Colteo's blade from his grasp- Austin Colteo: AAH! Scrap! Ilexia Celebi: (grabs his blade) Leave him alone! Colonel: -sighs in disdain- A shame you don't know better to know that you're the aggressors in this conflict... I'm guessing you're my next opponent? Ilexia Celebi: (slashes) You're the one that attacked us! I had to stop eating that pizza stuff to stop you! Colonel: -blocks- I don't think you understand the larger situation. Ilexia Celebi: (tries attacking, but then resorts to her psychic abilities when this fails) Colonel: -blocks, with some effort- Nnh... -stabs the ground, and an energy bolt strikes Celebi from the sky- Ilexia Celebi: (screams in pain) Colonel: I wouldn't continue pressing your luck if I were you. Austin Colteo: (uses Focus Blast on Reisa) Reiisa: AAAH!!! Mattrex: Reisa! -blasts Colteo with a fireball- Austin Colteo: (barely affected) Mattrex: (Ngh... Situation analysis... Grave. What a drag.) -roars at him to stun him- Austin Colteo: (yawns) What a drag Reisa: Ugh.....Colonel...they're too strong... Colonel: Get out of here soldier, we'll finish up here. Mattrex, switch targets! -jumps toward Colteo- Mattrex: On it! -jumps and to where Colonel was and balsts Celebi with fireballs- Ilexia Celebi: (takes much damage) AAAHH!! Austin Colteo: Hey, hands off her! Colonel: -slides in front of him with a dark, analytical look- You're dealing with me, again. Mattrex: Now how about you go home?! -blasts her again- Austin Colteo: Dammit! Colonel: -stabs the ground, and many energy bolts crash on Colteo from multiple directions- HMPH! Austin Colteo: (screaming in immense pain) Ilexia Celebi: (grabs Colteo and flies him out) We'll get uyou next time! But first, Colteo. Have you heard of this thing Mobians make? It's called pizza and it tastes so awesome...(flies off, telling Colteo all about pizza) Reisa: (sighs) They're gone..,..(looks at Colonel) Silver Sharkly: (leaves with the rest) Colonel: Hm... Mattrex, what's your threat rating? Mattrex: -walks up next to him- This is troubling. They obviously bring a lot of power to the battle. It took both of us to ward these off. It appears that Zero was right, these are super soldiers. Colonel: -nods- I see... Mattrex: Each one is also very unique in their skillsets... As of now, we have accounted for quite a few of these, in fact, there were reports of one being able to stand up to Vile. Colonel: That is a very disconcerting thought... What should be our course of action? Mattrex: Considering that we are few, and they are many, we'll probably have to make a counter for them. I will return to base and brainstorm some ideas on how to balance their advantage. Colonel: I'll be waiting to see your conclusions on my desk then. Mattrex: Yes sir. Reisa: (blushes) Colonel: Then let's pull out. We're done here. Skiver's reports do seem a bit disturbing. Mattrex: In what way? Colonel: Minor in-fighting. I'll let your processor deal with the rest. Mattrex: I see. The reports last week were quite grim. You did give him instruction, didn't you? Colonel: I did. They're in a better position now. The fleet should be ready for an offensive drive soon. Mattrex: How about those concepts for the new tank design? It should be quite useful for an offensive drive. Colonel: I sent the prototype to the Hunters, as have the new fighter prototypes. Mattrex: That was fast... Colonel: Wartime production. Mattrex: Of course... I'll be back at the base... Reisa, you come too. Colonel: -nods- I'll be waiting in my office, Mattrex. Reisa: Y-yes! LATER... Colonel: ...Mattrex, do you realize what you're implying? Mattrex: Um... The alternatives are much less appealing... Colonel: -sighs- If you say so. Guess we don't have much of a choice in the matter. Mattrex: Trust me, sir! If there were a better way I would've gone for it! Colonel: Settle down, commander. I do. I'll get this project going. Mattrex: Nothing seems to compare to the cannon nowadays... Colonel: -smiles- Don't worry too much about it, Mattrex. Mattrex: -nods- I'll take my leave. -walks out- Reisa:.... Colonel: -gets to working on sending in projects and checking up on reports from other fronts- Reisa: (peeks in, blushing) Colonel: -notices her- Hm? What is it, soldier? Reisa: Reisa, Colonel. (walks in) So how have you felt since....? Colonel: Since when? -absentmindedly doing some work while talking- Reisa: Our battle. You seem less.....(blushes, trying not to make it sound awkward) Colonel: I don't know what you're talking about. -checks more updates and responding to them- Reisa: (sighs).....Colonel. Seeing those Predacons gave me an idea. Colonel: Commander Mattrex already gave me our best shot. I don't like it that it's exactly the same thing as they're doing, but there are no other real options. It doesn't concern you as of the moment. -responds to another update, nodding- Reisa: He already knew, huh.... Colonel: -keeps working absentmindedly- We were all at the same battle, I'm pretty sure that eventually, we'd all come to the same conclusion. Reisa: (nods)....Before I leave...have you had an actual...partner? Colonel: Hm? Partner? If you're referring to mission-based, I work with the General many times. If I had to go out and participate in one, I'd probably be working with one of the Commanders, depending on the situation. In general, I'd choose to work with Hunter Commander Zero, we understand each other very well. Probably one of the few besides the General that I'd see as an equal officer. Why do you ask? Reisa:.....That isn't what I....nevermind. (blushes and leaves, looks a bit disappointed) Colonel: -shrugs and continues working- Mattrex: -his voice can be heard by Reisa from down the hall- YOU LAZY MOUND OF BLUBBER!! WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING ON THE JOB WHEN YOUR MEN ARE FIGHTING FOR THEIR LIVES?! Reisa: AAAHH!!! Frost Walrus: Hmph! My men are superior! They don't need my assistance! Mattrex: That'd be understandable if your unit was more successful than Skiver's, but it's not! You're losing double the amount they are! Don't even bother arguing with my damage reports! Frost Walrus: I beg your pardon?! Mattrex: You heard me right! -talks up all sorts of nerdy number mumbo jumbo and pulling out the the reports sent in by Walrus' subordinates- Frost Walrus: (falls asleep out of boredom) Mattrex: AND YOU HAVE JUST PROVED MY POINT!! Frost Walrus: Hmph. Reisa: (walks by) Hello. Mattrex: Reisa! -points at Walrus angerly- Do you see what I have to put up with?! I don't even know how I got put into this position where I have to remind him to do his sparking job!! Reisa: (sighs) I wonder how Colonel has not fired you. Frost Walrus: I would say the same to you, except I know why he keeps you arfound. T and A! Reisa: Sound theory, but he just ignores me anyway. In fact...(sounds sad) I doubt he even knows what love truly is.... Frost Walrus; Aww, you poor thing. I'd ask for a hug, but I'm allergic to whores Reisa: (glares at him). Mattrex: Okay, now you're just being a douchebag! You're actually allergic to sanity, and we all know it! -softly, some footsteps might be heard if it weren't for Mattrex's shouting- Frost Walrus: Heh, accept it. Colonel doesn't need sluts like you around! In fact, he's more simple-minded than you are Mattrex, not knowing anything about love! Pff, like anyone needs something dumb lik--(turns around to see Colonel standing behind him)....scrap. Colonel: -glares darkly at him- Oh please, continue. This has just started to get interesting. Thought there might be a reason why Mattrex was shouting. Frost Walrus: I, err.....I was commending you for not wasting your time with a tramp like Reisa. Most wise and powerful you are Colonel. (gulps) Colonel: I see... Also... -eyes narrow- Mattrex was shouting something about not taking your job seriously... Is this true? Mattrex: Of course it's true! It's all ove-- Colonel: Silence! I asked Walrus, not you! Besides, he doesn't have a reason to lie to me, right? -leans, appearing to be an ominous towering figure with the iciest of glares- Frost Walrus: N-n-no sir. He was just...j-j-jealous of our superior fighting squadron, sir. (looks nervous) Reisa: (rolls her eyes) Colonel: Oh? Mattrex, jealous? I never thought he'd be jealous of you. I'll expect his numbers to actually reflect your claims. Mattrex, give me the reports. Mattrex: Y-Yes sir... -goes over to give the reports- Frost Walrus: (tries to trip him) Reisa: Don't even think about it! (stops him, but she ends up getting tripped up and falling itno Colonel and Mattrex) EEK!!! Colonel: -instinctively moves a foot back to prevent himself from falling- Mattrex: -falls comedically- WAAH!! Colonel: Hmm... -stares at Walrus- Feeling some guilt, Walrus? Frost Walrus: Not one bit. Reisa: (blushes as she is held by Colonel, but glares at Frost Walrus) Colonel: Then you should have nothing to fear. You shouldn't have anything to hide. What made you act that way? -glares again- Unless you lied to me. You know what will happen if I find out that you lied. And I will find out. Frost Walrus:....(runs off) Reisa: Good...ridiance....(stares lovingly at Colonel) Colonel: Um... -sighs and lifts her to her feet- Now... -clears his throat- Now that this incident has been "resolved"... I will return to my work. I have calls to make and strategies to plan. Mattrex, put those reports on my desk by the end of the day. -walks off- Mattrex: Yes sir! Reisa:....Still oblivious to me and my affections.....Why am I even bothering? Mattrex: ...I don't think he's oblivious. I think he just addressed it indirectly. Reisa: Then he doesn't.....like me...? (looks down) Mattrex: -facepalms- He's saying him liking you is irrelevent. Reisa:....that doesn't make me feel any better. (walks off) Mattrex: -stops her- It's irrelevent because he's too busy managing an army to be in a relationship. Reisa: (sighs) I don't know why I even try bothering.... Mattrex: ... Reisa: May as well get back to work. (walks off) Mattex: -sighs and walks off also- Episode III IN A PUBLIC DISCUSSION LATER THAT MONTH.... (all the Repliforce warriors are in the Grand Hall hearing statements from Colonel and General) General: Repliforce, this war has taken a drastic turn for the worst. With the latest addition of the Predacon super-soldiers to the Maverick arsenal, our own soldiers' self-esteem and morale have plummeted as the bodycount continues to rise. Colonel: However, this is still part of the success the enemy had achieved earlier. Even as the bodycount rises, our holdings have not faultered as of this moment. Therefore, do not be alarmed or discouraged, we have prepared a countermeasure that will get us back on even footing with them. We have created a new unit that is specifically designed to fight against the Predacon super-soldiers, and we have a few to present to Repliforce today. Therefore, please welcome Mission Maximal! -calls behind himself and General- March forward and present yourselves, soldiers! -five Reploids march out and around Colonel and General, and stand in attention- Colonel: In order from your left to right: Crystal Diancie! Aecihl Swellow! Zakashi Zeninja! Noblus Greendor! Demos Tyranus! Commandership belongs to Zakashi Zeninja. Please welcome your new soldiers in arms, Repliforce! Repliforce: (cheer, but some are uncertain) Noblus Greendor: (bows) The honor is mine. Crystal Diancie: (waves) Hello! Demos Tyranus: -salutes the crowd- Zakashi Zeninja: -asleep while standing in attention- Aecihl Swellow: -waving- Arcee: Really? That's it? Please tell me there's more than these five! Skyshadow: The Colonel isn't that stupid to get just five, Arcee. Can't you give any of the brass credit? Arcee: Right....we could still have spies around here. He doesn't want to reveal too much..... LATER, WITH THE MAXIMALS... Demos Tyranus: First thing out of the box and we get to stand and look pretty. That's fun. Noblus Greendor: It is respectful, Tyranus. They are our comrades, we must be polite and honorable as we can be. Demos Tyranus: Yeah, I guess. Speaking of which, where's our fearless lead--? -notices him- --Yeah, never mind. Zakashi Zeninja: -sticking to the ceiling in a squat, sleeping- Crystal Diancie: How can our leader be sleeping now? We must be at the ready to protect the peace. Aecihl Swellow: I don't know, but... Maybe he's just as new as the rest of us are? Zakashi Zeninja: -snores softly- Noblus Greendor: We could be called in for battle at any time, as well as our brothers and sisters in stasis, and he chooses to nap. Demos Tyranus: This is true. Though, we can't exactly knock him for this yet. After all, he's barely been awake to walk, let alone talk to defend himself. Crystal Diancie: But we've all been fine. He's just being-- Wing Saber: Yo! How are the newbies hangin'? Demos Tyranus: -glare- We're fine, if that's what you're asking. Wing Saber: Sounds like you're having leader problems. Noblus Greendor: You...could say that. Crystal Diancie: (looks at Wing Saber) Wing Saber: Trust me, I'm used to that. Demos Tyranus: Again, I don't think it would be exactly "noble" to be knocking our leader when we barely know him when he isn't able to defend himself at the moment. It is quite annoying, though. Wing Saber: Well, look. If ya ever need help with anything, just call upon me and Wing Saber'll be here to help! Crystal Diancie: That's very sweet of you. You're so dashing and galiant.... Wing Saber: Huh? (blush) Well, I am one of the best-looking guys here, but I'm not so sure about galliant.... Noblus Greendor: (At least he's modest....) Demos Tyranus: Thanks for the offer. -looks away- Aecihl Swellow: ...How did I get myself into this? Wing Saber: Relax. Like I said, I got ya back! Aecihl Swellow: Somehow, that fact makes me feel less safe. Crystal Diancie: That is just rude. He is more experienced and knows more than us, it would be unsafe to not trust him! Aecihl Swellow: It's not "rude", I'm being cautious. I overheard some of the older members speaking about traitors and spies. We should be careful. Wing Saber: Relax, we're taking care of all that. It's just we're welcoming former Mavericks and it's a little hard to accept certain people in. Noblus Greendor: I am sorry to hear that, but every bot deserves a second chance. Zakashi Zeninja: -snores again- Crystal Diancie: (sighs) Silverbolt: (through commlink) Wing Saber, to the control room! Wing Saber: Coming boss! (winks and waves) See ya around. (leaves) Crystal Diancie: (stares at him) How....noble. And dreamy....(blushing) Demos Tyranus: -snorts- Just your type, huh? Crystal Diancie: Huh? Wh-what's that mean? Demos Tyranus: Admit it, you're already love-stricken. Aecihl Swellow: -mumbles- Guess that's my competition? Yeah, I'm screwed. Crystal Diancie: (blushing more) I AM NOT! Demos Tyranus: -sighs- Your face is saying the exact opposite. It's beat red. Crystal Diancie: Just...cut it out! Demos Tyranus: -groans- You think you're the only one annoyed by this? Crystal Diancie: (still blushing) Where's Zakashi when you need him? Zakashi Zeninja: -suddenly right behind her- You called? Crystal Diancie: EEK! (jumps) Zakashi, how'd you wake up? I didn't even hear you! Demos Tyranus: WHA--?! -looks between where Zeninja was, and is now several times in disbelief- Zakashi Zeninja: It's normal to not hear me. I'm able to hear everything while asleep. It's a spy technique that I can perform. -stares off into space- I couldn't help but wake up when you said my first name. Crystal Diancie: Oh...s-so you...? N-nevermind. Look, we can't have you sleep so much. We should always be ready at all times. Zakashi Zeninja: Again, I heard your conversation. I heard it all, Tyranus. Demos Tyranus: Uh! Um... Didn't mean anything by it... Zakashi Zeninja: Sure. I'll let you off this time because you didn't know that I'm aware when I'm asleep. Crystal Diancie: (sighs) So what should we do? Zakashi Zeninja: -sighs- I'd rather go back to sleep, because I can get up at anytime, but I guess I could stay up for the rest of you. So I'll be "able to defend myself". -looks at Tyranus- Demos Tyranus: Ngh... -looks away- MEANWHILE.... Wing Saber: I'm here! What's up? Silverbolt: Predacons. They're reeking havoc across the globe. Most of it is in the Jungle areas. We've tried contacting the African Assault Unit, but Sigma must be jamming our transmissions, because no one is answering. Wing Saber: Why not just send the Maximals out? Jetfire: And let all five of them die in their first mission? We can't take that chance. Air Raid: Jetfire's right, they're too new and inexperienced to send in right now. Nightscream: How will we know if they can handle themselves if we don't have them tried? Silverbolt: That is a fair point Nightscream......fetch them and tell them to meet us at launching bay in 10 minutes! Jetstorm: We'll show Sigma we can be just as clever as he is! WITH THE MAXIMALS... Zakashi Zeninja: -had fallen asleep agian- Zzzzz.... Noblus Greendor:.....Hmm? Jetfire: (arrives) Maximals! Zakashi Zeninja: -suddenly is in front of Jetfire- Yes sir, where are we needed? Jetfire: The Jungle Sector 469. You're to come with us and defeat the Predacons! Noblus Greendor: I am honored sir. Zakashi Zeninja: Let's move then! -disappears with a jump, then seen dashing away behind Jetfire- Jetfire: (surprised, but leads them to the hangar) ---- Later, on their transport.... Air Raid: You guys sure you can take this? Demos Tyranus: Well, we won't know until we try. It's now or never as far as we're concerned, I suppose. Wing Saber: Good luck! Crystal Diancie: Thank you! Zakashi Zeninja: Alright, better try and clean this up quick. Silverbolt: Aerialbots, Maximals, deploy! (they are dropped off and jump off into the jungle) Zakashi Zeninja: Get to cover immediately and watch your surroundings! If you have an opportunity to strike an open enemy, do it! -disappears into the canopy- Crystal Diancie: Huh?! W-wait! Demos Tyranus: -sighs- This is gonna be fun... Aecihl Swellow: I'll be checking for enemies from the air. -takes off- (suddenly he is shot from behind) Aecihl Swellow: GAH!! -faceplants- Windy Starhawk: Hehehe. Amateur! Aecihl Swellow: Tch! You'll pay for that one! -charges back up at her with Aerial Ace- Windy Starhawk: (counters with Brave Bird) Aecihl Swellow: -attack is overwhelmed- GAAAHH!! -slams into a tree- Damn! What's with her?! Windy Starhawk: (takes some recoil) That all ya got, Repliforce scum?! Zakashi Zeninja: -jumps up from the canopy and blasts Windy Starhawk with Ice Beam before disappearing again into the canopy- Windy Starhawk: BRR!!!!!! Aecihl Swellow: (This is my chance!) -dashes at her with Quick Attack, followed up by an Aerial Ace- Windy Starhawk: Scrap! Aecihl Swellow: Thanks for introducing yourself! Now I know what's disposable! -slams her with a Double-Edge- Windy Starhawk: (screams) Aecihl Swellow: -uses Aerial Ace on her wings- Aerial supremacy, established! Windy Starhawk: (uses Agility to dodge) Aecihl Swellow: -circles back to strike- Come now, you can't beat me in pure speed! -picks up speed with Quick Attack- Windy Starhawk: (uses Double Team for confusion) Aecihl Swellow: -groans- Lady plays hard to get... So will I! -dashes into the canopy- Windy Starhawk: (grabs him from behind, then looks at him) Aecihl Swellow: Huh?! Windy Starhawk: Gotcha. (kisses him) Aecihl Swellow: -flabbergasted- MM?!?!?! Windy Starhawk: (winks to him) Blast Victini: (flies by, about to attack) -he is suddenly blasted by a Hydro Pump- Aecihl Swellow: Um... -uncertain of himself, in disbelief- Blast Victini: AAAAHH!!! Windy Starhawk: You....are kind of cute, for a Repliforce. Aecihl Swellow: Umm...I-I'll take that as a compliment...? So...thanks...? Crystal Diancie: (fighting more waves of Mavericks) Zakashi Zeninja: -cuts down several waves of Mavericks for Diancie, giving her a quick thimbs up before disappearing again- Crystal Dianice: (smiles) Pika Shockblast: (appears) Yo! (shocks her) Crystal Diancie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zakashi Zeninja: -zooms past Pika Shockblast cutting at him with a critical Night Slash- HMPH! -disappears again into the foliage- Pika Shockblast: WHOAA!!! What the hell?! Zakashi Zeninja: -blasts him with Dark Pulse from a different direction, hidden in the trees- Pika Shockblast: (counters using an Electro Ball) -an explosion occurs, causing a cloud of smoke to persist- Pika Shockblast: (looks around, cautious) -a shower of energy comes down, harmlessly hitting the ground- Zakashi Zeninja: -fires a Hydro Pump in his direction from an unknown location- Pika Shockblast: HAH! You missed! Zakashi Zeninja: -sends more his way, each quite close to him and from multiple angles- Pika Shockblast: HAH! Not a scratch on me! Zakashi Zeninja: -suddenly appears next to him, and attacks him with Night Slash at point-blank range- Pika Shockblast:....Crap! Zakashi Zeninja: -the attack strikes true, causing massive damage, and sends him flying into the ground, which explodes underneath him for a lot of damage- Pika Shockblast: (screams in pain) Noblus Greendor: (in a Chaosblade duel with Colteo) HNGH!! Austin Colteo: Just who the heck are you guys?! Noblus Greendor: We are Maximals, and we will defeat you monsters! Zakashi Zeninja: He's not getting up for a while. -jumps away, disappearing into the trees- Carolee Psychoplay: I got him! Zakashi Zeninja: -smirk- Do you? Carolle Psychoplay: (uses Confusion to keep him still) Zakashi Zeninja: -is unaffected- Oh no, I'm trapped! -speeds past her, attacking with Night Slash- Hmph! Carolee Psychoplay: Huh?! But how-?! Zakashi Zeninja: -slashes her at high speed, and disappears into the canopy- Carolee Psychoplay: EEEEKK!!! Demos Tyranus: (Hmm...maybe this guy isn't such an idiot we thought he is...) Jetstorm: We got 'em on the ropes! Silverbolt: Aerialbots, Maximals! I need you to provide cover fire! Air Raid: Oh no! You are not leaving us for that slut! Silverbolt: I will handle this myself, Air Raid. Blackarachnia knows Sigma's operations better than anyone, she will be most helpful! Air Raid: That is absolutely retarded, 'Bolt! Besides, this jungle's huge! She could be anywhere! Where do you even know where to start looking? Silverbolt: I'll use my heart and my senses to find her.....That's an order! Jetfire: Roger that! Jetstorm: We got ya back, boss! Zakashi Zeninja: -hidden in the canopy, communicating softly to the others- Maximals, copy if you are not engaged in combat. Demos Tyranus: Copy sir. Crystal Diancie: I'm here! Zakashi Zeninja: Hm. Apparently, the Aerialbot leader is doing something quite absurd, and has ordered us to cover him. Demos Tyranus: Please tell me you're not going to just follow? Zakashi Zeninja: Why would I do that? That would be counter-productive to the mission. Instead, we'll be skipping out but also make it seem like we're still covering the trobador. We're taking the fight to them. Demos Tyranus: Glad to hear that you have a head on your shoulders. Crystal Diancie: But wouldn't that make us insubordinate? Zakashi Zeninja: They wouldn't be able to tell the difference because the end result will be the same. Demos Tyranus: Diancie, I think the Aerialbots would agree that this is one of those times to pull the "insane commander card". If things do go south, that Aerialbot captain's reputation is going to bite him in the butt. Zakashi Zeninja: Exactly. And for all they know, this could be seen as our "method" for covering for him anyway. Make the enemy too busy protecting themselves. But we're looking to kick them out of this area, not just cover one crazed bot. Make sense now? Crystal Diancie: Even after that, they'll go after Silverbolt anyway. And the Aerialbots aren't dumb, they'll figure it out and get us in trouble! Jetfire: (flies down) Figure what out? Zakashi Zeninja: -sighs- We have figured out that Silverbolt is making another one of his...how should I say it... Chivalrous runs? I'm pretty sure you know what I'm referring to. Jetfire: I already know that. We tried to give him cover fire.....the Predacons captured him. Crystal Diancie: I told you! Zakashi Zeninja: Yes you did, which stalled us. -groans- Guess now we'll have to bail him out... Guess that's why you're here, Lieutenant Commander? Jetfire: Partially. I overheard your conversation of trying to go against direct orders. Zakashi Zeninja: Not really. It's fairly understood that Silverbolt's idea was ludicris, having a spider on the brain, and it wasn't even prudent to the mission at hand, which is to beat back the Preds. The idea was to attempt to do what we were asked, but also still remaining on task by taking an offensive approach. What would have been the point of protecting Silverbolt if the mission failed as a result? Jetfire: The Mavericks would have been occupied long enough for Silverbolt to get away and attempt to locate Blackarachnia. What Silverbolt's intents are are not my place to judge. But had you attempted to help, this could have all been avoided. Zakashi Zeninja: And we would have occupied them by going after them directly. Diancie just gave me a hard time about it, which delayed us. I apologize on her behalf, and I will take responsiblity for the delay. We'll go and get Silverbolt out and kick the Mavericks out of the area. -jumps out of the tree- Jetfire: You are still on notice though! Air Raid: Meantime, we should clear out the Mavericks and find what's causing the jamming, as well as where the Jungle teams are. It's what Bolt woulda wanted. Jetfire: (nods) Zakashi Zeninja: -sighs- I expected to be put on notice, Lieutenant Commander, I did say I take responsibility for it. Anyways, Tyranus, Diancie, let's go! -disappears, dashing from branch to branch in the canopy- Demos Tyranus: R-Roger! -dashes off- Crystal Diancie: (rushing to catch up) Zakashi Zeninja: -looks at Diancie- By the way, Diancie, you're welcome. -keeps dashing ahead- Crystal Diancie: Th-thanks.,... Demos Tyranus: Um, Zeninja, do you even know where Silverbolt is? Zakashi Zeninja: Probably at their base of operations in the area, which should be about five kilometers from our last position to the southwest. We're going that way now. Demos Tyranus: R-Right... (This guy... I don't even know what to think about him...) Crystal Diancie: (caught in a cyberweb) EEKK!!! Zakashi Zeninja: Diancie! (We need all of us... Greendor and Swellow are busy with other Preds...) Proceed from here Tyranus! -changes direction to the web- Demos Tyranus: Right! I'll make some noise! -keeps going- Zakashi Zeninja: -quickly cuts the strands with Night Slash and jumps away, taking Diancie with him, but suddenly stops upon noticing several webs in front of him- Those weren't there a second ago... (some snickering is heard around him) Zakashi Zeninja: -puts Diancie down- Someone thinks he's sneaky. -whips some Water Shirikens at where the snickering was coming from- ???: AHAHAHAHAH!!!!! (Tarantulas appears from the shadows and blindsides him) Zakashi Zeninja: -jumps at the last second- There you are. -blasts him with Hydro Pump- Tarantulas: (dodges) New friends to feast on. Crystal Diancie: Who are you?! Zakashi Zeninja: -sets up Spikes that find themselves randomly placed on the surrounding trees- Obviously an enemy. -throws more Water Shurikens at Tarantulus- Tarantulas: I am Tarantulas! (flicks them off) And you're on the menu! Zakashi Zeninja: I don't believe frog makes for a full course meal. -blasts him with Ice Beam- Tarantulas: KYAAA!!! Zakashi Zeninja: Yes, I like serving things cold. -dashes past him, slicing him with Night Slash along the way- Tarantulas: NGH!!! Zakashi Zeninja: -follows up with Hydro Pump to make him fly off the branch- Tarantulas: (dodges and shoots out machinegun bullets from his spider legs) Crsyatl Diancie: (sees some of the African Assault Platoon tangled in webs) Zakashi Zeninja: -dodges the fire- You're not the only one that has traps! -the branch underneath Tarantulus explodes upon touching the Spikes- Tarantulas: AAAAHHH!!! Zakashi Zeninja: -dashes at him again, slicing with Night Slash- Tarantrulas: (counters) Zakashi Zeninja: -pulls out a Chaosknife and performs a second Night Slash at close range- Tarantulas: (kicks him) Zakashi Zeninja: Ngh! -blasts him with Hydro Pump- Tarantulas: NGH!!!! Wheeljack: Guh.... Sandstorm: Scraap... Zakashi Zeninja: -blasts Tarantulas again with Ice Beam- Tarantulas: (dodges) Not this time! Zakashi Zeninja: -follows up with a devastating Night Slash- Tarantulas: (blocks and shoots Cybervenom at him) Zakashi Zeninja: -repels it with Hydro Pump- Tarantulas: (keeps the pressure on, cackling) Zakashi Zeninja: -starts leading Tarantulas along, baiting him into hitting the Spikes- Tarantulas: (stops and ducks) Nice try, fool. I'm wise to your tricks Zakashi Zeninja: Just how many do you know? -slices off a branch which lands on Tarantulas and explodes- Tarantulas: GUUAAAA!!! Wheeljack: (frees himself and his partners) Sandstorm: Nice job bro... Ngh... That ninja bot over there seems to be handling himself with that bug... Zakashi Zeninja: -blasts a Dark Pulse at Tarantulas- Tarantulas: GYAAAAA!!!! Zakashi Zeninja: Had enough? Tarantulas: (fried) Zakashi Zeninja: Then I guess frog is not on the menu today. -jumps back over to Diancie- Are you alright? Crystal Diancie: Yes.... Wheeljack: Good to see ya got spider legs here. Now to finish him..... Zakashi Zeninja: Right. We've spent too much time here, let's get moving Diancie. Tyranus would be needing our help. Crystal Diancie:....(looks back at Wheeljack and Sandstorm) Wheeljack: (about to finish Tarantulas) Sandstorm: 'Ey bud, we should be reportin' back, leave the bug. Wheeljack: Eh, fine. Wheeljack, to HQ. Gonna need a pick-up. (all they receive is static) Wheeljack: HQ, hello? Sandstorm: Argh, they must have jammers in the area. Let's pull out man. We don't wanna get our chassis stuck again. Waspinator: Noo, Waspinator stop Bombing Botz! Sandstorm: -groans- Not you again. -jumps at him, grabs him, and throws him down judo-style- STAY DOWN, BUG!! Waspinator: NGHH!!!! -Meanwhile...- Zakashi Zeninja: It should be just up ahead. -they see Tyranus being surrounded by several Predacons- Demos Tyranus: You want a piece of me?! -blasts some with Hyper Beam- Zakashi Zeninja: Well, that's a distraction if I ever saw one. Aerial Charblazer: (easily dodges) Duetine Ampinom: (reflects) Demos Tyranus: -ducks just in time- Heh, I'm just warming up! Zakashi Zeninja: He's drawing attention so one of us can get Silverbolt out. Diancie, I'm going to let you choose. You can either come with me and help break Silverbolt out, or help Tyranus and make the diversion more believable. Quickly, we don't have time to waste. Crystal Diancie:....(stressed for a decision) Zakashi Zeninja: While you're doing that, I'm going to look for an opening. Follow me if you want to help me. -disappears, jumping off into the trees- Crystal Diancie: I can't move that fast! Zakashi Zeninja: Do your best. That's all I can expect from you. Crystal Dianice:...(does her best to keep up) Zakashi Zeninja: -lands, stopping to eye his target entry point, which is simply a spot on the roof that's slightly lower than the rest of the complex- Hm... That should work. -pulls out Chaosknife hilt, readying it- Austin Colteo: HNGH!!!!! Zakashi Zeninja: Hm? Hm. Diancie, be ready to come in after me. -jumps off, appearing on his target location and quickly uses Chaosknife to draw a circle, then drops down, forming a hole in the roof- Crystal Diancie: Alright! Austin Colteo: (looks up) Huh? Well hello! New Predacon lady! And damn if she isn't hot! Crystal Diancie: (blushes) Oh...well, thank you. But I'd say more "beautiful" than "hot"... Austin Colteo: Aah, you're just saying that. Zakashi Zeninja: -notices the situation- (Tch... This is bad. This is a risk to the mission, but I guess this can be taken advantage of...) -jumps down to go find Silverbolt- Austin Colteo: Say, did your dad make some Supra-Force Metal? Cuz you're the bomb! Crystal Dianice: (blushing) Oh, please! Stop you're embarassing me! Zakashi Zeninja: -having a hard time proceeding, overhearing the conversation- (Ngh! This isn't part of the plan... Why am I freaking out anyway? The mission needs to take priority.) -shakes head violently- (I'll deal with her later.) -dashes off into the inner recesses of the complex- (just then, he hears an explosion and massive fighting; some dead soldiers are blown off by none other than Silverbolt) Zakashi Zeninja: You look pretty good for being taken captive by Predacons. Silverbolt: When I heard that you were unable to follow commands, I formulated my own capture to find the location of Blackarachnia and the jamming stations that Sigma's set up. I would have informed you all, but I didn't want the Mavericks to be listening in. Zakashi Zeninja: -nods- I'll let you know this now. I will not make excuses for my actions, simply putting my thought process out there. I had the suspicision that you were allowing your emotions to cloud your judgement, which is why I set out to plan a strategy that would be fulfilling the mission, which would also have the effect of covering you. My wording caused some controversy, which delayed us. If you were not clouded by your emotions, I apologize. However, I will say that I had the opportunity to do something similar just now, but the mission at hand prioritizes over my feelings. -sighs- Too much talking. I'll return to my original mission now, since your capture was a set-up. -turns to leave- Silverbolt: I understand. But I hope it does not happen again. I do not allow my emotions to cloud judgment. Yes, I am in love with her, but because of my chivalry and the belief that is shared with the Maverick Hunter X: all Reploids possess the potential for change. Now then....(hands him the coordinates for the jamming tower closest to them) Take your soldiers and head to these coordinates. If you do well, I may consider releasing more of your kin. Zakashi Zeninja: -takes it- Thank you. I will attempt to word my strategies better in the future to avoid misunderstandings. Lieutenant Commander is probably going to grill me, but I'm taking the fall for one of my kin, and for your "capture" as well. I don't know why I feel I should be doing this, but I am. -sighs- And maybe for a few more things, by the way things are going with said kin... Silverbolt: What is wrong? Zakashi Zeninja: I suppose I could tell you...it's about currently the only female kin. I don't know why, but I get strong emotions about her. I'm even taking the blame for the delay, when she was the one who delayed us. I saw her...flirting, I guess is the term...with one of the Predacons... That was my opportunity to lash out and allow my emotions to rule the day, but the mission took precedent, and I took advantage of the situation, hence why I'm alone here. I still can't help but feel... Annoyed? Offended? Irritated? -shakes head- Regardless, the mission takes precedent, and I'll talk to her later. Silverbolt: I'm glad you kept your emotions in check. We need to be on focus and-- Crystal Diancie: (from afar) HEY!! You were looking at my panties! PERVERT!!!! (powerful blasts and attacks are heard, as well as screams and pleads from Austin Colteo) Silverbolt: Dare I even ask? Zakashi Zeninja: Well, gives me a reason to Wailord on that Pred, does it not? Silverbolt: Hmm....(flies off) Zakashi Zeninja: -shrugs and jumps off to appear behind Colteo- ...Boo. Austin Colteo:....I did nothing. Crystal Diancie: He groped me and looked up my skirt! Zakashi Zeninja: Yeah. That's not flying. -spins and uses a point-blank Night Slash on Colteo, landing for a critical hit- Austin Colteo: UGH!! (barely affected and then rallies with Sacred Sword attacks) Zakashi Zeninja: -uses Shadow Sneak, passing right through Colteo's attacks to hit hard- Austin Colteo: GAAAHH!!!! Zakashi Zeninja: -spins and sends Spikes everywhere that disappear onto the ground- So, you use blades? -activates Chaosblade in main hand, and then brandishes Chaosknife in off hand in reverse grip- Shall we duel? Austin Colteo: (poses with blade) Bring it on! Zakashi Zeninja: (That is an arrogance that I will cut in two.) -disappears only to reappear in front of him, slashing with the speed of of fans' blades- Austin Colteo: (parying and countering as quick and strong as possible) Zakashi Zeninja: -evades and counters with a fast kick to the gut, knocking him back into some Spikes which explode underneath him- Austin Colteo: OUCH!! Zakashi Zeninja: Watch your step, hot shot. A certain crafty spider had problems with me. Austin Colteo: I'm nothing like either of those spiders! Zakashi Zeninja: You're right, you're not. -suddenly blasts him with Hydro Pump to knock him back into more spikes- Austin Colteo: (keeps his footing, but struggles) Zakashi Zeninja: -zooms up to him with Shadow Sneak, hammering him in the chest- Austin Colteo: AAUGH!!!! Zakashi Zeninja: -slashes underneath his guard- Hm! Austin Colteo: No fair! Zakashi Zeninja: You're worried about fairness in a war? -kicks him again to send him into some Spikes- Austin Colteo: AAH!! Zakashi Zeninja: -follows up with Shadow Sneak- Austin Colteo: (slashes) Zakashi Zeninja: -evades by the narrowest of margins, minorly scathing back to retaliate with a stab with Chaosknife- Austin Colteo: AAAHH!!! Zakashi Zeninja: -kicks him back again- Had enough? Aurahk Lucario: (blasts him from behind) No.... Zakashi Zeninja: Ngh! -staggers- Hm... -disappears, jumping into the trees- Aurahk Lucario: (uses Aura Spheres at them, sensing his pressense) Zakashi Zeininja: (Oh crap!) -panickedly evading- Aurahk Lucario: (jumps up and hits him with Bone Rush) Zakashi Zeninja: -barely blocks in time, but still forcefully sent back down to the ground- NGH! Aurahk Lucario: I could read your aura from across the globe. You cannot escape. Zakashi Zeninja: -groans and takes a knee- (What power... He's not messing around either...) If I can't escape, then I will fight. -jumps and sets up Spikes, then follows up with Hydro Pump- Aurahk Lucario: (blocks) Zakashi Zeninja: (This strategy probably won't be as effective as before...but it will limit his mobility at the very least. Now it's my turn to put some pressure on!) -blasts at him with some Dark Pulse attacks- Aurahk Lucario: (counters with Metal Claw) Zakashi Zeninja: Tch... (I have to keep calm, but I'm not getting anywhere like this...) -throws some Water Shuriken at him and follows up with Hydro Pump- Aurahk Lucario: (uses several Aura Spheres) Zakashi Zeninja: -evades some and slices one in half with Night Slash- (Go!) -starts dashing toward and around him at breakneck speed, running circles firing off Dark Pulse- Aurahk Lucariio: (totally calm) Zakashi Zeninja: -suddenly streaks past him, using Night Slash on his leg while blazing by- Aurahk Lucario: AAUGH!!! Zakashi Zeninja: -follows up with a Hydro Pump to the face- HMPH! Aurahk Lucario: NGH! Zakashi Zeninja: -blasts him again, intending to knock his balance enough to make him contact some Spikes- Aurahk Lucario: (turns head back to normal and smirks) Thank you, madam. May I please have another? Zakashi Zeninja: -chuckles- You asked for it! -blasts him in the crotch- Aurahk Lucario: AAAAGH!!!! (immense damage, but still up) Zakashi Zeninja: Oh my, how much did you drink, to wet your pants like that? Aurahk Lucario: You dare to mock me? I was playing with you before, but fun and games end here! (hits ExtremeSpeed several times) Zakashi Zeninja: -barely manages to get Chaosknife out and have him run himself into it- Thought I'd return the banter! Aurahk Lucario: (doesn't seem too hurt) Zakashi Zeninja: -follows up by brandishing Chaosblade and slashing within close proximity- HAH! Aurahk Lucario: (counters with Close Combat attacks) Zakashi Zeninja: -swiftly evading, leading him around to land on Spikes- Aurahk Lucario: (too smart to fall for it) Zakashi Zeninja: -picks up on this and starts launching Dark Pulses to the ground, causing the ground beneath Lucario to explode- Aurahk Lucario: (swiftly jumps into the air and lands an Iron Punch) Zakashi Zeninja: -sweeps past to hit with Shadow Sneak- Aurahk Lucario: (dodges) Zakashi Zeninja: (This isn't going anywhere...) -suddenly, Lucario is struck by a Hyper Beam- Aurahk Lucario: AAAHH!! Demos Tyranus: -panting- Need a bit of help...sir? Zakashi Zeninja: How did you...? Demos Tyranus: They're just sleeping... -chuckles knowingly- (some slow applause is heard) Zakashi Zeninja: Hm? Copy-Sigma: (appears, clapping) Bravo, bravo! I must say I'm quite impressed by your skill, even for a cheap knock-off.... Zakashi Zeninja: Huh...? Demos Tyranus: What the...? Copy-Sigma: Project Predacon was the work of Shockwave, under my supervision. And now Repliforce has used a similar experiment. I'm quite impressed. Zakashi Zeninja: Really? (I don't like this... We're getting distracted from our objective...) Copy-Sigma: I am Sigma, overlord of the Maverick Army and I would like to give you an offer you cannot refuse. Zakashi Zeninja: Try. Copy-Sigma: Your power is incredible, so great that it seems that your own masters seem to fear you. They appear to hold you down and use you to their pleasure. And there's the Mobians....the filth of this planet that manipulate you to do their bidding, even harming you--''torturing'' you! Just to get what they want. Join us and you can show your potential! Demos Tyranus: Torture? Zakashi Zeninja: Fear? Hardly. Demos Tyranus: This is just a psyche-out... Zakashi Zeninja: I know, I need to think... (Why are we created, anyway? Aside from being weapons?) Copy-Sigma: Our kind is mostly oblivious, but the Mobians have abused us and used us for many years before our free will was even programmed, to be their personal toys! I am the one that will make them suffer! And with your power and the other Predacons, victory will be assured and we will take what is rightfully ours. What do you say? Zakashi Zeninja: And the whole of them are to blame? Is that why your people raze entire cities to the ground? History is not helping your case. Copy-Sigma: Sacrifice is necessary for evolution and free justice. Zakashi Zeninja: Really? What about the potenital of those that you have mercilessly slaughtered in the name of your "justice"? Is this truly the judgement? Hard to believe. Copy-Sigma: So you refuse my offer? Well let me ask you. How many of you Maximals actually and truly exist? Zakashi Zeninja: -takes a deep breath- We'll make a place for us in this world. It doesn't matter if we truly exist now or not, we will ensure our existance, we'll make it our own. Copy-Sigma: How many of you are there precisely? Zakashi Zeninja: Five. (Good, at least one of us managed to get away.) And I am the leader. Copy-Sigma: Is that so? Well let me tell you something......there is not truly 31 Predacons. Zakashi Zeninja: Really? I wasn't told the exact number of Predacons, and to be honest, I really don't care how many of them there are. Copy-Sigma: You didn't bother to count or observe? Zakashi Zeninja: I fought two, and got the drop on another one. By those observations, I'd count three. I assumed that there would be more than three. Copy-Sigma: Well you are vastly outnumbered. As there are 21 Super-Soldier Predacons in stasis that are in rare use, waiting to be unleashed for normal duties and they are all more powerful than our normal Predacons! Zakashi Zeninja: -yawns- That all? Copy-Sigma: No....there are two specific Super-Soldiers that are so powerful that not even Shockwave can control them! Even if you began preparing today, you will never be able to defeat them! Zakashi Zeninja: -snores- Considering the source of this information, that is either overblown or admission of failed experiments... Copy-Sigma: Did....you just sleep through my speech? Zakashi Zeninja: -snores again- Demos Tyranus: -clears throat- Fearless leader's forte number one... Listening while sleeping... Copy-Sigma: Is that so? Demos Tyranus: Wish I could say I'm kidding. Copy Sigma: Then allow me to wake him! (blasts lightning at Zeninja) Zakashi Zeninja: -lazily avoids it, still sleeping- Copy-Sigma: Hmm? Demos Tyranus: Don't ask me, I've known this bot for less than a week. Zakashi Zeninja: -snores- Copy Sigma: (ignites his Chaosblade and swings at him, purposely stopping an inch from his neck) Zakashi Zeninja: -knocks it away with his own, snoring- Copy-Sigma: Not bad. Demos Tyranus: You kidding me?! He can fight while asleep?! Copy-Sigma: (smirks) Demos Tyranus: I've got a bad feeling about this... Copy-Sigma: (slashes from multiple angles) Zakashi Zeninja: -lazily evades, contorting himself into awkward positions while retaliating with Night Slash- Copy-Sigma: GAAAH!!! Demos Tyranus: Wait til Diancie gets a load of this... Zakashi Zeninja: -keeps hacking away at Copy-Sigma- Copy-Sigma: Most...impressive.....(reverts back to the regular Maverick form, albeit chopped up into pieces) Crystal Diancie: (flies in) What did you do?! Demos Tyranus: Fearless leader's forte number one, aware while sleeping. He fought off a Maverick while asleep. Zakashi Zeninja: Zzzzz... Crystal Diancie; You didn't have to go so far as to brutally murder him! Demos Tyranus: Diancie, we don't know how far his awareness goes. He didn't swing his blade like how he did when he was awake. He might not even know he killed the guy. It seemed like just a copy drone anyway. Crystal Diancie:....... Zakashi Zeninja: Zzzzz... Silverbolt: (through intercom) Silverbolt to all units. I have Blackarachnia. We're heading out now, status report! Zakashi Zeninja: -wakes up and answers- Ahem, this is Zeninja, the Maximals have just experienced a powerful Predacon counteroffensive, but it appears that we have been able to fend it off. Continue to target, sir? Demos Tyranus: And he doesn't miss a beat... Silverbolt: Negative. You've done well. Head to these coordinates for departure. Silverbolt out. Zakashi Zeninja: Got it. -to Tyranus and Diancie- We're pulling out. Crystal Diancie: Yes sir. Demos Tyranus: Roger. Should I go find the others? Zakashi Zeninja: Go for it. Diancie, let's get to extraction. Crystal Dianice: (nods) Zakashi Zeninja: Scatter! -jumps away- Demos Tyranus: -nods and runs off- Crystal Diancie: (flies off) Demos Tyranus: Greendor! Swellow! We're pulling out! Noblus Greendor: Affirmative! Aecihl Swellow: Uh, right! (the Maximals and Repliforce soldiers pull out to return to base) Episode IV General: Well done, Zeninja. Your results were most impressive. Zakashi Zeninja: -nods- Thank you, sir. I'm glad my efforts made the mark. General: Indeed. I believe it is also time to unveil more Maximals...Colonel? Colonel: Hmm... A few. I don't feel comfortable with revealing our hand just yet. There were reports of a strong Predacon counteroffensive before they pulled out, as well as a copy-appearance of Sigma, like what the Hunters fought against during the Orbital Elevator incident. Zeninja, tell me, what happened down there? Zakashi Zeninja: Well, after I had a nasty run-in with a big dog Pred, that copy Sigma dude showed up and flapped his gums about the war and whatnot... He gloated about having more Preds than were currently in service, even stronger ones than we've seen in action before. I fell asleep halfway through, but I understood everything he said. Colonel: Hmm, yes, that is troubling news. I will only authorize the release of two more Maximals. We cannot afford to be too reckless. General: Prepare the specimens. Colonel: Understood. -to intercom- Colonel to Silverbolt, I authorize you to release specimens Meganium and Hitmontop. Silverbolt: Understood. How is Blackarachnia cooperating, out of curiosity? Colonel: She's not. Release those specimens, and have all Maximals return to their barracks for orientation. Zeninja will be with you momentarily. Silverbolt: Understood! Colonel: -ends comm- Zeninja, I have some more to discuss with you. You are not in trouble, but I would like to hear your side of the story. Zakashi Zeninja: ...Yes sir. MEANWHILE, AT THE MAXIMALS' BARRACKS... Demos Tyranus: -laying down against a wall, in thought- Noblus Greendor: (does the same) Crystal Diancie: (napping) Aecihl Swellow: Uhh... -looks around, nervously- ...What's with the intense air around here...? Crystal Diancie:....Huh? Demos Tyranus: You do realize that fearless leader might be in hot water right now, right? Aecihl Swellow: Yo, I wasn't involved with that! Demos Tyranus: Yeah, you were busy going all goo-goo ga-ga over that Pred. Crystal Diancie: Hey, that was unneeded! Demos Tyranus: Tch... You do know that if any of us screw up, fearless leader's taking the heat for it, right? Aecihl Swellow: What's that supposed to mean? Crystal Diancie: Tyranus, calm down! Demos Tyranus: Hmph... I don't know about you, but I'm not sure if Zeninja can handle being a leader, even though he is quite strategically minded...but like I have any better options. -shrugs- Aecihl Swellow: Then why say anything, Tyranus? Crystal Diancie: Why are you getting so angry and upset? Demos Tyranus: I don't know... Guess it's because we got our first mission, and we're already having scrap flying around with the brass... Crystal Diancie: We're all bound to make rookie mistakes, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It means we are learning and will improve over time. Demos Tyranus: Yeah, but being seen as defying orders or playing hooky? That's probably what fearless leader's getting grilled for. The LieuComm probably reported him to the brass... Crystal Diancie:.... Demos Tyranus: Guess it's just that I'm worried about us... MEANWHILE.... Silverbolt: Alright you two....(awakens two Maximals) It's time to awaken and slay the evil! Sakura Megarin: Huh? Huuuh? -a bit groggy as she steps out of her pod- Spinner Bardock: (steps out and yawns) Man....talk about nap...what did I eat anyway? Sakura Megarin: What...? Silverbolt: Welcome, Maximals. Sakura Megarin: Um...hi...? Spinner Bardock: Sup? Silverbolt: Do you remember your identities? Sakura Megarin: -rubs her eyes- Identity...? Spinner Bardock: Think mine was after this one-shot anime dude.....Bardock or something? Oh Wait, yeah! I'm Spinner Bardock! (spins around in a fun way) Sakura Megarin: Think mine was after some annoying ninja anime chick... Oh yeah, I'm Sakura Megarin. Silverbolt: (nods) Come with me....you must be introduced. Zakashi Zeninja: -knocks on the door behind Silverbolt- Yo, the Colonel wanted me to see the new recruits before they see the rest. Silverbolt: (opens) Yes, Sakura Megarin and Spinner Bardock. Zakashi Zeninja: -nods- I believe I can take it from here. -walks in- Megarin, Bardock. I am your commanding officer, Zakashi Zeninja. Um... I'm still trying to figure this thing out, and the crew itself is quite new... So, um... I'll introduce you two to the others, I suppose... Spinner Bardock: Sounds fine to me. Sakura Megarin: O-Okay... Zakashi Zeninja: Let's go then. -turns to leave- Spinner Bardock: (leaves with) Sakura Megarin: -goes with them- Crystal Diancie:...... Demos Tyranus: Huh? Zeninja? What's going on...? Zakashi Zeninja: -sighs- Quit running your mouth and maybe I'll tell you. We got two new friends. Spinner Bardock: 'Sup? Demos Tyranus: Hey. Sakura Megarin: Um...hi... Noblus Greendor: (bows) An honor. Crystal Diancie: Hi. Demos Tyranus: Um...so were you grilled about what happened during the mission? Zakashi Zeninja: I wouldn't say "grilled", but I did discuss it with the Colonel. Crystal Diancie: And? Zakashi Zeninja: He's not too pleased with what happened... He didn't exactly give me any hint as to who's getting yelled at though... Spinner Bardock: Yeesh. Zakashi Zeninja: Well, you guys don't need to worry about it. I claimed responsibility so I'll take the heat for it... Crystal Diancie: (smiles) Sakura Megarin: Huh? Wh-What? I don't understand... Zakashi Zeninja: It's fine. Really... Spinner Bardock: So what now? Zakashi Zeninja: We wait for our next mission. It's all we can do. -walks off- I'm gonna take a nap. Don't bother me. Sakura Megarin: Zeninja... Noblus Greendor: (notices Sakura's concern)..... Sakura Megarin: -finds a spot by herself and tentatively sits down- Noblus Greendor: What do you feel for our leader? Sakura Megarin: Huh? I-I just got released from my pod! I-I don't know y-yet...! Noblus Greendor: Hmm... Aecihl Swellow: Leave the girl alone would ya? She's probably concerned like the rest of us. Noblus Greendor: Right. Sakura Megarin: ... Demos Tyranus: Hmph... Just relax, guys. It's not like we can actually do anything about it. MEANWHILE..... Arcee: So, what do we do with Widow's Peak over there? Skyshadow: -sighs- No idea. America Eaglyde: I say we just blow her up and get it over with. Arcee: And that mentality is why you got fired. America Eaglyde: (glares at her) Say that again. Arcee: And that mentality. Is how you got. Fired! Nightscream: -from the other side of the corridor- I can hear you all the way over here, girls! Don't make me embarrass you again! Skyshadow: (I feel that I should fire something back...but if it shuts them up...) America Eaglyde; You wanna go at it bitch? I'm all ready! Arcee; Ready for me or ready to screw my partner over? America Eaglyde; Why you-- Silverbolt: (walks in) ENOUGH!! Skyshadow: -instinctively raises his hands, scared out of his chassis- Silverbolt: I am sick of having all of us being forced to babysit both of you! Skyshadow: ...D-Do I have to mention that you two are scarier than Sigma when you fight...? Silverbolt: Skyshadow, not now! Skyshadow: -gulps loudly, then looks around frantically- (Where's Nightscream when you need him!?) Silverbolt: If I have to deal with this again, someone will be ousted PERSONALLY! Skyshadow: -sweats profusely- (Oh man...! Why can't these two just get along?!) Arcee; Hmph! Skyshadow: Can't you two just get along...? America Eaglyde: Maybe if she would cut me some slack! Arcee: You haven't earned it yet, bitch! America Eaglyde; Oh yeah? Well how 'bout I find one of those jamming stations and destroy them? Would that be enough to earn your trust? Arcee: Depends if you have enough to do it. Silverbolt: No. You do not have proper clearance to do this! America Eaglyde: I'm not arguing with you, Romeo! (shoves him and runs off) Skyshadow: America, wait! -starts running after her- Arcee: Oh for spark's sake.... Silverbolt: Arcee, go after them before she does something stupid. Arcee: If you're that concerned with her, why don't you do it? Silverbolt: (gets in her face) For starters, I rank higher than you. Insubordination like that has grave consequences. Second off, I need to survey Blackarachnia's interrogation. Arcee: You mean you just want to have private time with her. Jetfire: Arcee..... Nightscream: -walks over- Damn girl, you seriously need an attitude adjustment, and fast. Arcee: And who asked you?! Jetstorm: Well if you're gonna act like that, I may tell the boss you went Maverick.... Arcee: (glares at him).....(Dammit, he had to bring up Skiver....) Fine, I'll go. (runs after Skyshadow and Eaglyde) Jetstorm: Works every time. Nightscream: -smirks- I think we'll become fast friends. Jetfire: (rolls his eyes) MEANWHILE, AT THE POLAR SECTOR.... America Eaglyde: (flying nearby) Now then, the signal jammers have to be nearby. Skyshadow: -zooms up beside her- You can't possibly fly solo on this one! -smiles- America Eaglyde: Yes I can, Skyshadow. I have to prove her that I belong. (flies faster and lands in a snowy plain) Where is it? ???: (walks through a flurry) America Eaglyde: Polar Frostbite. Polar Frostbite: Eaglyde.... America Eaglyde: If you're here, then I suppose the station's nearby, Polar Frostbite: (nods and motions for her to follow her) America Eaglyde: Wait...what's the catch? Arcee: (arrives) The catch is you're a traitor. Polar Frostbite: Nuisance. America Eaglyde: Beat it, Arcee. I can handle this! Arcee: And find out you switched sides? Or that you were just a plant? Sorry, not happening! Polar Frostbite: (prepares to attack) Skyshadow: How about you two stop fighting already?! -shakes head violently- Screw this! I'm doing this alone! Hope you're done when I get back! -flies toward Frostbite on an attack vector- Polar Frostbite: (unfazed) America Eaglyde: Skyshadow, don't! She wants you to do that! Skyshadow: Hmm... -pulls away slightly, causing a powerful gust to blast into Frostbite as he passes- Polar Frostbite: (unfazed, once more) Skyshadow: -seems to be flying off, but suddenly uses his Dark Gale ability, disappearing as wispy shadow and striking Frostbite from multiple angles- Polar Frostbite: (still upright and seems barely affected) Skyshadow: -reappears some distance away- Ngh... That's impossible! Maybe I need to go faster... -attempts the attack again, this time ramping up his speed- Arcee: She's tougher than she looks! (about to shoot) Skyshadow: -ends his run, holding his head- Arrgh! That's some thick armor! Guess she'd need padding like that to resist the cold! America Eaglyde: She's extremely powerful. She decimates armies single handedly, and her brute strength is immense. Arcee: Let's test that shall we! (charges in) America Eaglyde: Arcee, you idiot! Don't! Skyshadow: She'll need some help... That girl's no Vile after all! -takes high into the sky- Arcee: (starts pounding at Frostbite, but has no affect) Polar Frostbite: (grabs her by the throat and tenderly chokes her, which is painful to Arcee) Skyshadow: -grits teeth, and dives down on Frostbite, using Dark Gale on her arm in attempt to force her to free Arcee- Polar Frostbite: (looks at him) Futile. Arcee: (bleeding energon from her throat) Skyshadow: NGH!! -pulls out a Chaosblade hilt- Guess I have no choice...sorry Commander, but this is for Arcee! -begins another attack vector- Polar Frostbite: Hmm? Skyshadow: -activates Chaosblade, and spins to slice at Frostbite's arm- HYAAAAAAHHH!! Polar Frostbite: HNGH!!!! (her arm takes damage and she lets go of Arcee) Arcee; (struggling to breathe) Skyshadow: Fall back, Arcee. This one's mine. -readies blade in a familiar Form IV stance- Arcee: (coughs, feeling weak) Skyshadow: -growls- America, can you get Arcee back to base? I need to go all Skiver on this chick! America Eaglyde: I'm not leaving you alone. You don't know what she's capable of! Skyshadow: Well Arcee's going to die out here if we do nothing! -sighs and touches Eaglyde's cheek- Don't worry America, I can take care of myself for a little while. Seems like she didn't appreciate that strike anyway. Okay? America Eaglyde: Skyshadow.... Arcee: (struggles to get up) Polar Frostbite: Die.....(fires two Frost Spheres at them) America Eaglyde: (gasps) No! (flies into them, being frozen and taking the hit for them) Skyshadow: America! -uses the blade to attempt to melt the ice, very careful to not hurt her in the process- (this method didn't work) Polar Frostbite: ((about to crush Eaglyde) Arcee: (blasts her and only backs her off) Polar Frostbite: (creates a wild snowstorm and escapes) Arcee: Scrap! Skyshadow: Wonderful! -stabs the ground underneath Eaglyde to wrest her from the frozen ground- Commander's gonna love to hear this! -flies off with her- (the storm is far too strong to navigate or fly and his wings get frozen easily) Skyshadow: Gosh darn it! -faceplants hard into the ground- Arcee: Scrap! How do we get out of here? Skyshadow: -rips head out from the snow- We don't. If we can't fly, most likely we can't use the comm links either. -groans- Silverbolt's gonna have a field day if he finds us... -pounds the ground with his fist, agitated- Arcee: We have to go on foot...see if we can find that jamming station...or somewhere else where we can contact reinforcements or get shelter.... Skyshadow: Yeah, "we", meaning "me", because you took a very bad chokehold. Find some shelter and keep an eye on America. -slowly gets up and starts walking off- I'll get you two out of this, even if my spark goes while doing it. Arcee: No....we're sticking together. (holds Eaglyde) If anything, do it for Eaglyde. Skyshadow: You're leaking energon! Don't push yourself more than you have to! Nrrgh... Arcee: You're hurt too, more than me! Skyshadow: How's that? I just hit my head a few times... Arcee: You can barely stand. We're all hurt and we need to stick together! Frostbite may still be lurking somewhere. Skyshadow: Ngh...fine... Arcee: Hang in there kid....(holds a frozen Eaglyde close as they attempt to venture the storm) Skyshadow: -muttering- America...Arcee... Hope you two will stop fighting now... -wincing at the pain in his head- MEANWHILE.... Silverbolt: Skiver, sir. I have everything under control with the interrogation. Skiver: Hmm... -doesn't seem convinced- Understood. On another note, Jetfire told me that Arcee and Eaglyde have had another argument. It must have been loud. Silverbolt: (sighs) I wish to recollect that...Eaglyde went to take down a Maverick jamming tower without proper authorization. Skyshadow went after her, as did Arcee, though only because the Aerialbots convinced her. Skiver: -sighs- Those three alone have probably got themselves into trouble... Get me a possible location and arrange for a search party, stat. Silverbolt: They are possibly in the vicinity of the jamming stations, so it will be nigh impossible to pin-point their positions. And even if we could try transmitting messages, Sigma may intercept them. Skiver: What information do we have, then? Jetfire: There's a massive blizzard in the arctic sector. Probably the work of Mavericks, and there's no been contact from any of our forces. Skiver: If that's the case, we'll have to send a capital ship in just so it can navigate the storm, because the rest of what we have has wings, which will freeze, and the pure heat from a capital can keep the cold off... Are there any nearby capitals other than us? Silverbolt: I fear not. Skiver: In that case, we're taking a detour. Have the Pegasus follow in their direction on the double. Silverbolt: Yes sir. Skiver: Good. I'll organize an away team that will disembark when we arrive. Silverbolt: Understood. WITH SKYSHADOW AND ARCEE... Skyshadow: -trudging with Arcee, looking for the jamming tower- Ngh... Can't see a thing! Arcee: Me neither... Skyshadow: And my head is killing me...urgh... Arcee: (looks down at Eaglyde) Eaglyde, don't die now.... Skyshadow: Ngh... -falls to a knee, holding head- Arcee: Skyshadow! Skyshadow: -shakes head- I'm fine... -stands back up- Arcee: We need to rest, we can't continue like this.... Skyshadow: If we rest, we're scrap! We can't afford to risk getting buried by the snow! Arcee: There's a small snow bunker over there. If we just rest, we may be able to repower ourselves...maybe find a way out of....of this storm.... Skyshadow: Rgh... Fine. (they start to hide in the bunker as Arcee tends to the still-frozen Eaglyde) Skyshadow: -rummaging around, looking for something- Arcee: Eaglyde....don't die now.... Skyshadow: Gah! -accidentally slams his head again- GARGH! -nearly falls over- Arcee: Skyshadow! Skyshadow: Urgh... I'm fine... Arcee: We have to rest now.....just hope this storm passes by soon... Skyshadow: I'm trying to find some sort of heater so we can get the ice off of America! -goes back to rummaging around the place- Arcee: It's extremely thick. How can we even save her now...? Skyshadow: Well I'm gonna try! Arcee:.... -a low rumble becomes audible from above- Arcee: Huh? Skyshadow: Huh? Is that my head again or something? Arcee: No....something's nearby. Skyshadow: Huh... Arcee: We can't take risks if it's Maverick.... Skyshadow: Then sit there! I'm checking this out! -runs to the entrance to find the source of the sound- Arcee:..... -a Repliforce ship comes into view, but the storm clouds it- Arcee: What do you see? Skyshadow: Think it's a capital ship...looks like one of ours... Arcee: (gasps) They....found us? Skyshadow: I'm gonna head out and signal them. -takes out blade and walks out, igniting it and waving it around- MEANWHILE... Skiver: -briskly walks onto the bridge- Report. Silverbolt: No sight of them so far. Star Man: Wait, I see a light down there! Skiver: Zoom in and enhance the image. Star Man: (does so) Skiver: That's a Chaosblade. The person looks unclear still... Silverbolt, take a small team with you and identify the user. Silverbolt: Understood. Jetfire, Wing Saber, come with me and take the Maximals as well. Skiver: Belay that order. The Maximals will remain on standby. There's no need to bring so many bots for something like this. They'll sortie if a fight breaks out, understood Silverbolt? Silverbolt: Yes sir. (Silverbolt, Jetfire, and Wing Saber fly down) Skyshadow: I think I see some bots... Silverbolt: Skyshadow! Skyshadow: Silverbolt, sir? Silverbolt: (lands) What happened? Skyshadow: Upon arriving, we were attacked by a powerful ice-based Maverick, and Eaglyde got frozen in the process. She and Arcee are in the bunker behind me. Silverbolt: Are they alright? Skyshadow: We're all injured from the fight... Eaglyde is still frozen, Arcee suffered chokehold wounds, and I've overused my ability on tough armor... Silverbolt: We'd best evacuate! ???: That will not be happening! (from the storm approaches a Copy-Sigma, Polar Frostbite, Burnin' Kitsune, and several other Maverick troopers) Wing Saber: Sigma! Skyshadow: -gestures to Polar Frostbite for Silverbolt- Sir, that's the Maverick that we encountered earlier... Silverbolt: No wonder you had troubles.... Polar Frostbite: Hmph Copy-Sigma: Kitsune, free Eaglyde from the ice immediately. Burnin' Kitsune: Sir? Ya think I'm for somethin' like that? I might blow her up while doin' that. Copy-Sigma: And I might blow your head off if you do not cooperate! Burnin' Kitsune: -sigh- Yes sir. -takes out Chaosblade and goes to the bunker- Skyshadow: No way! -goes to engage Kitsune- Jetfire: Stand back. He's dangerous! Skyshadow: Can't let him take Eaglyde! -slashes at Kitsune- Burnin' Kitsune: -blocks- Wanna play with fire, birdie? I'll roast you! Arcee: He'll kill you Skyshadow! Don't! Skyshadow: Too late, I'm committed! -the two start trading slashes, Kitsune pulling out his second blade and starts forcing Skyshadow on the defensive- Copy-Sigma: (uses his own power to melt Eaglyde's prison) America Eaglyde: Huh? What the--? Burnin' Kitsune: BURN! -cross slashes at Skyshadow- Skyshadow: ARGH!! America Eaglyde: (gasps) Skyshadow! Skyshadow: Tch... Burnin' Kitsune: It's over, birdie! FIRE DIVE!! -flies into the sky, coats himself in fire and dives down on Skyshadow- Skyshadow: Scrap!! -counters with Dark Gale, stopping the attack and causing a large mid-air explosion- Copy-Sigma: (takes the time to grab America Eaglyde and pull her to his side while the smoke was there) Skyshadow: -lands on top of Copy-Sigma, on fire with broken wings and legs- Copy-Sigma: GRAAAHH!!!! Category:Maverick Hunter X Category:Sigma Wars Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Innuendo